narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
ShikaIno
The Couple '' '' ShikaIno (Japanese シカいの ShikaIno) is the term to refer to the romantic relationship between Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Their Relationship 'Part I' Chuunin Exams Arc During the second exam, when Team 10 stumbles upon Sakura being attacked by the Sound Three, Shikamaru asks Ino if she was willing to just watch her "bestfriend" get beaten. This triggers Ino's childhood memories of Sakura. Ino then drags her team to help out. Although Choji protests, Shikamaru states that since Ino is already there, then "Us men can't run away". During the final exam, Ino enthusiastically roots for Shikamaru, when he fights Temari. She urges him to hit Temari with a 16-hit combo and cheers wildly for Shikamaru. She becomes excited when Shikamaru appears to have defeated Temari, only to be then let down when he forfeits. After being disappointed by Shikamaru, Ino quickly turns her attention to Sasuke's fight. Choji comments on how bad he feels for Shikamaru for gaining Ino's affection, and then to lose it to Sasuke. 'Part II' Hidan and Kakazu Arc Ino and Choji arrived as back-up for Shikamaru and Asuma in their fight against the Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu. When the duo retreated, Ino tried to desperately tend to her sensei's wounds, but realised that his wounds were beyond repair. Asuma knowing this, gave his last words to his fellow students. Before dying, Asuma told Ino that she was strong-willed and reliable child, telling her to watch after Shikamaru and Choji. The trio then declared vengenace on their sensei. Five Kage Summit Arc When news of Sasuke Uchiha reaches Konoha, the Konoha 11 gather to discuss about what should be done with him. The others suggest to personally eliminate him to prevent future war. Hearing this, Ino begins to cry, only to be scolded by Kiba and defended by Tenten. When Shikamaru goes to talk to Sakura about Sasuke, he mentions Ino and clearifies that if she is to die(along with Sakura and Naruto) they will want their revenge. Shinobi World War Arc The trio were split up into different divisions, but due to in need of battle support, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were reunited when all three were assigned to support the First Division against Kinkaku; one of Kumogakure's infamous Gold and Silver Brothers. When later facing Kakuzu again, they hear that Asuma is again on the battlefield. The trio are soon to battle against their sensei and defeating him with the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Shikamaru and Ino along with Choji arrive at the nick of time to save the remaining Allied Shinobi Forces from a fatal attack from the Ten-Tails. After several successful attempts of veering the enemies fatal attacks off course, the Ten-Tails eventually sends one of its attacks at one of the HQ's where both Shikamaru and Ino's father were. As Choji attempts to comfort the two, Shikamaru reminds them that they are in the midst of a war and they didn't have the time to grieve. As the battle goes on and even as the situation becomes bitter and dire, the Ino-Shika-Cho formation continues with Ino telepathically communicating with the other Alliance shinobi's and Shikamaru sending information about his plan. When Sasuke appears on the scene, Ino rushes to him wanting to question his reasons for coming to the battlefield followed by a concerned Shikamaru who warned her that Sasuke is still a dangerous criminal. Shikamaru then denounces, stating with Shino that they could not simply forgive Sasuke after all he has done. As Team 7 reunites, Shikamaru comments that he doesn't want to trust Sasuke but since they were in the middle of a war he had no other choice while Ino smiles at Shikamaru noting that how "nostalgic" it feels, just like back in the Chunin Exams. As the other teams of Konoha 11 begin charging towards the Ten-Tail clones, Ino rallies Team 10 and begins Formation E. After finishing their formation, Shikamaru states that their team has a lot more to show with Ino then berating him for his sudden competitiveness. The two then watch and quietly cheer along with the rest of Konoha 11 as Naruto and Sasuke attack the Ten-Tails. But Shikamaru's mood is quickly changed severly as he overhears Sai's question of Sasuke's true motives. A concerned Ino noticing his drastic mood change asks if anything was bothering him with him replying with "nothing". After Shikamaru is attacked by the God Tree, Ino is shown crying out his name while by his side. When Sakura and the help of Naruto's chakra recovers Shikamaru, the kunoichi is shown relieved. In chapter 652, Ino helps Shikamaru again to communicate with all the other people helping the Konoha 11 in defeating Obito. Evidence *The Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi clans are all sworn to protect each other. *The two share a close bond as teammates. *Shikamaru has protected Ino's body on numerous occasions. *Ino showed her support for him by cheering at the Chuunin Exams. *During the Forest of Death, when they were watching Sakura face the Sound Ninja, Shikamaru was the one who pushed Ino into helping her; showing he is able to see through Ino. *They both complement each other in jutsu and personality. Ino's telepathy allows Shikamaru to get his plans to others. *Ino has been shown to motivate Shikamaru while he seems to have a good understanding of her character. Quotes Shikamaru to Sakura about Ino and Team 7 - Chapter 459: *''"This may be a little indirect.. But bear with me. If Kumokagure kills Sasuke, You and Ino.. and Naruto won't stand for it.. And if you do something to get yourselves killed, Me and Choji and Inoichi and your parents will want revenge too."'' External Links *https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/shikaino *http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/shikaino *http://konoha-couples-club.deviantart.com/gallery/34218536/ShikaIno *http://shikainoclub.deviantart.com/ Among the Fans ShikaIno is a very popular couple among the fans. It is Ino's biggest pairing and Shikamaru's second biggest. Fans of the pairing cite their strong bond and closeness as teammates. It is a strong rival couple to ShikaTema, SaiIno and ChouIno. Category:Couples involving Ino Category:Couples involving Shikamaru Category:Fanon Couples Category:Konoha couples